Farmer Brown is not sure why his horses keep disappearing. He had $11$ horses yesterday. He had $3$ more horses yesterday than he has today. How many horses are there today?
Answer: ${\text{Horses yesterday}} - {3} = {\text{Horses today}}$ ${11} - {3} = {\Box}$ There are ${8}$ horses today.